Simply Wonderful  Drabbles
by SkinnyLoveForAThousandYears
Summary: a collection of Harry Potter drabbles. Each chapter is about a different character, from four different characters point of view. Review please :
1. Harry Potter

_**Harry Potter Drabbles**_

_Teddy_

He had always felt a special connection to his godfather. They had both lost their parents young, grown up with their uncle and aunt..the difference between the two was Teddy had been loved. His uncle had been treated unfairly, made to live in a small, cramped cupboard underneath the stairs. Teddy was grateful for how mauch he was loved, by his aunt's, uncle's, cousin's, Victoire.. Teddy was loved, he knew. And Teddy was lucky, he knew.

_Draco_

He rolled over and found himself face to face with an olive-skinned, dark-haired beauty. He cursed. For the second time this week, he was waking up next to a random girl who he had only met the night before.. surely his father would hear about this, and he would be done for. The girl was gorgeous, he couldn't deny; her raven hair fanned out around her head on the pillow like a halo, her shell pink lips were slighlty parted and her heavy lashes formed a crescent on her high cheekbones. But to him, she was just another girl to pass the time until he saw HIM again. His messy, midnight hair, his emerald green eyes, framed by round glasses. His love.

_Luna_

Everybody had always called her Loony. Loony Lovegood, daughter of Mad Xenophilius Lovegood. Always Loony..never Luna. And all she wanted was for someone, anyone to call her Luna. Not that she wasn't content with being by herself, in fact she enjoyed the solitude. But not all the time. Sometimes she wished that she had someone to talk to. And then Harry came along..he was nice to her, he needed her. They bonded.

_Fleur_

When she was in her seventh year she visited Hogwarts. She was dainty, scared by the littlest things. So, when the Triwizard tournament came up she had no intention of entering. She was content sitting back and watching the others take part. But Madame Maxine had other ideas. On her way back to the carriage on that first night after the tournament had been announced she was alone, singing to herself, an old french lullaby her mother would sing, when she was pulled into the darkness. A hand covered her mouth, disabling her from screaming. Madame Maxine was leering at her from the darkness. She told her that Fluer must enter, or bad things would happen. Madame Maxine threatned her with horrific things that terrified Fleur. She was scared. but every trial he was there, he supported her before she faced the dragon, he saved her little sister on the second challenge and on the third challenge he made sure she was safe before going on to win the tournament. He was a good friend to her. A good, good friend.


	2. Severus Snape

_**Authors Note**_

I'm really sorry, I've had crappy problems with my laptop! but it's hopefully back on track now though! I really enjoy writing drabbles, i just don't know why! OK so I forgot a authors note last time so here we go! The last chapter was about Harry and each new chapter will be four different people writing about another person.

_Disclaimer_

I do not ,in any way, own ANYTHING to do with or relating to the Harry Potter franchise.

_**Severus Snape**_

_**Neville **_

He had always been terrified of the potions professor. The way he swooped around the castle in his black cloak looking like an oversized bat, how he belittled Neville in any way humanely possible. But in the end, it seemed,he had saved Neville's life. He had died to save them all, to save Hogwarts. And, after Hogwarts was repaired, he, along with Hermione, Luna and Ginny went back to complete their seventh year, And, in his old, terrifyingly horrible professor's memory ,Neville took Advanced Potions and flourished. He realised he knew how to do it all along , he was just too scared to get it wrong and that messed him up. He had Snape to thank for that.

_**Professor McGonagall**_

She had never thought very highly of Severus Snape. Albus was constantly reassuring her that he was reformed but something about him just didn't add up. You don't just _leave _Voldemort's inner circle. And when Harry had accused Severus of murdering Albus at the top of the astronomy tower , she was shaken. Then Snape was announced as Headmaster and her beloved school began to crumble around her feet. Her hatred for him grew and grew into a fiery beast raging on inside her, until, finally her chance came. "COWARD" she yelled. Those were the last words she ever spoke to Severus Snape. And after she heard about what Severus had done for Harry Potter, she regretted it for the rest of her long, long life.

_**Albus Severus**_

He had never met either of his namesakes. Both had died long before he was born, but his father told him that both were brave men and worth naming a child after. Both men were former headmasters of Hogwarts and Albus wished many times over that he could meet them, and live up to his name. So one day, he was called to Headmistress McGonagall's office to discuss the fact that Albus was excelling in every class and ended up alone while she hurried off to deal with Peeves, the poltergeist who only took orders from his Uncle George. "Hello, Albus Severus." came a soothing, deep voice from his right. He turned, terrified and saw nothing. Then a portrait of a man with long white hair and beard , wearing half-moon glasses, that covered piercing blue eyes spoke. "Though, I hear your family and friends.. especially Minerva, refer to you as 'Al'. May I?" He smiled kindly and turned to the portrait hanging above Professor McGonagall's desk. "Severus." said Albus Dumbledore. "Meet Albus Severus." He smiled that kind, knowing smile again. Severus Snape looked down at the small boy from behind curtains of black greasy hair. "Hello, Albus Severus. Minerva speaks very highly of you. It's nice to finally meet you." and with that he walked out of the side of the portrait and off into some obscure location. Albus turned, stunned, to Professor Dumbledore. He laughed and folded his hands over his chest. " He likes you."

_**Hermione**_

In her first year, she'd hated him. He was degrading and nasty and she felt picked on in his classes. But as she grew up she began to trust him and his judgement no matter how horrible he was to her. And as she sat wih him as he died she knew she'd made the right judgement.


End file.
